2021 Atlantic hurricane season (HurricaneKiddie's)
Seasonal forecasts Storms Hurricane Antallica On June 5, a tropical wave 67 miles west of the Cape Verde Islands becomes organized, becoming a tropical depression the next day. After hovering in warm waters and low wind shear, it becomes a Tropical Storm, and attains the name "Antallica". Tropical Storm Antallica strengthens, eventually becoming a hurricane a couple of days later. One day later, Hurricane Antallica weakens and becomes a Tropical Storm, with a chance of restrengthening, However, the amount of wind shear increased, eventually weakening the system and becomes a remnant low on June 13. Hurricane Brandon An organized tropical wave that emerged from Africa becomes a tropical depression on July 1, 80 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. After a day of organization and a sudden turn to the north, it becomes a Tropical Storm on July 2, recieving the name "Brandon". While moving along the length of the Lesser Antilles, Brandon strengthens to become a Hurricane 23 miles east of Puerto Rico. Even if Brandon was forecasted to recurve toward Puerto Rico and have a potential threat to the island because of an approaching high pressure area in Brandon's path, the high pressure area dissipates and Brandon continues to the north. While nearing Bermuda, Hurricane Brandon weakens to a Tropical Storm, and then a tropcical depression because of high wind shear and cool waters. Even though Brandon maintains a distance from the Lesser Antilles, the archipelago recieved $2 million damage and 1 indirect death. Tropical Storm Cairo An area of disturbed weather 47 miles east of Honduras organized to become a tropical depression on July 9. As it makes landfall in Honduras, heavy rain killed 12 people. After curving to the west-northwest, it strengthens and becomes Tropical Storm Cairo. After making landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula, Cairo degenerated to a tropical depression. Cairo survives the crossing on land, and restrengthens to a Tropical Storm after emerging to the sea. After strengthening, Cairo makes landfall in Mexico, causing $4 million damages and kills an additional 3 people, mostly from flooding and downed trees. Overall, Cairo caused $10 million damages and 15 people were killed. Tropical Storm Daniel A large tropical wave developed into a tropical depression early on July 21. Recurving to the north and threatening Haiti and Cuba, it strengthens into a Tropical Storm, attaining the name "Daniel". On 11:39 p.m. UTC time, on July 22, Tropical Storm Daniel makes landfall in Haiti as a low-end tropical storm. Even if Daniel wasn't very strong, Daniel caused $56 million damage and 1,254 deaths, mainly from deadly flash floods, and a deadly landslide that buried a school and many houses, killing 941 people. Tropical Storm Daniel leaves Haiti, and posts a potential threat to Bermuda. However, Tropical Storm Daniel was ripped apart by high wind shear amounts, and the last reported forecast of the weakling was on July 26. Tropical Storm Daniel caused $63 million damage and caused the deaths of 1,386 people. Because of the amount of damage and the deaths caused by Daniel's 5-day existence, the name Daniel ''was retired and was replaced by ''Donny. Tropical Storm Daniel was the first Tropical Storm to be retired since Tropical Storm Allison in 2001. Tropical Storm Elisa After 4 days Tropical Storm Daniel dissipated, a relatively strong tropical wave becomes better organized and becomes Tropical Depression Five on July 31. Moving west-northwest, Tropical Depression Five strengthened and becomes a Tropical Storm, attainning the name "Elisa", 29 miles northeast of Puerto Rico. After strengthening a bit more, Tropical Storm Elisa attained a peak intensity of 50 mph and 1000 mbar. Moving towards the Bahamas, Elisa had a chance of strengthening a little more. However, Tropical Storm Elisa recurved, and instead was ripped apart by the wind shear and cool waters. The remnants of Elisa caused a rip current that caused the death of a swimmer and 3 more people and caused a small blizzard in New Jersey, killing an additional 11 people. Even if Tropical Storm Elisa didn't make landfall, she caused $58 million damage and 15 people are killed. Tropical Depression 6 A tropical wave becomes organized and becomes Tropical Depression 6 on August 1. However, wind shear hindered the development, and Tropical Depression 6 degenerated to a remnant low and dissipated shortly. Tropical Storm Ferdie A Tropical wave a few miles southeast of Jacksonville, Florida strengthenedinto a Tropical Depression 7 on August 5. Moving Northeast at a rate of 5 miles an hour, It made landfall in North Carolina. After a few hours, it strengthened into a Tropical Storm attaining the name "Ferdie". After a few days of brushing the East Coast, Tropical Storm Ferdie finally degenerated to a Tropical Depression. After a day of degenerating, it finally became a remnant low and came to make landfall on Ireland. Even if Tropical Storm Ferdie only made landfall in North Carolina as a Tropical Depression and a Remnant low in Ireland, Tropical Storm Ferdie still caused $108 million damage and 38 deaths. Hurricane Gwendolyn A relatively strong area of disturbed weather organized to Tropical Depression 8 on August 9. After a day over warm water, little to no wind shear, and high humidity, the strengthening Tropical Depression eventually became a Tropical Storm on August 10, attaining the name "Gwendolyn". After yet another day over favorable conditions, Tropical Storm Gwendolyn became a hurricane, the third time in the season. Slightly recurving to the north and avoiding the unfavorable conditions in the Carribbean, Hurricane Gwendolyn gathered some punch and became a Category 2, eventually peaking as a 110mph and 967mbar Category 2 Hurricane on the evening of August 11. After slightly turning to the east and moving over unfavorable conditions, the strong category 2 hurricane degenerated to a category 1. The next day, after an increasing amount in wind shear, the weakening hurricane degenerated to a tropical storm. It also weakened to a tropical depression the next day, eventually losing her punch before hitting the Azores Islands. Througthout Hurricane Gwendolyn's 7-day existence, she caused $5 million damage and 18 casualties. Some unofficial sites recorded Gwendolyn as a Category 3, but this was proved wrong because of lack of proof. Another unofficial site recorded Gwendolyn as a Category 1 90 mpg hurricane, but it was also unreal and was turned down. Hurricane Henry On August 9, NOAA began monitoring a relatively strong tropical disturbance that is beginning to emerge in favorable conditions. The next day, it was upgraded to Tropical Depression 9. After moving west, it dumped heavy rain in the Lesser Antilles, causing minor flooding and moderate crop damage. After yet another day hovering above warm sea temperatures, high humidity, and little to no wind shear, it became a Tropical Storm, attaining the name Henry. Moving 49 miles south of Puerto Rico, Tropical Storm Henry's outer rainbands dropped heavy to torrential rain and Tropical Storm force winds, causing considerable crop damage and 4 deaths. After almost two days in Tropical Storm status, it strengthened and became a hurricane, the fourth time in the season. Growing diameter and fierce outer rainbands caused considerable structural damage in Haiti, Jamaica, Eastern Cuba and the Honduras. Flash floods and landslides caused 68 deaths, 49 in Honduras alone. While 98 nautical miles east of Playa del Carmen, Mexico, Hurricane Henry gathered some punch and became a Category 2 hurricane before brushing the Yucatan Peninsula, causing Heavy structural damage and 26 casualties. After emerging on the Gulf of Mexico, Hurricane Henry became a major hurricane, the first time in the season. After another day over favorable conditions, Hurricane Henry strengthened to a Category 4 and peaks as a 130mph and 948mbar hurricane before mercilessly making landfall in Gulf Shores, Alabama on August 15. Moving farther inland and weakening, the last forecast of the weakling was on August 18. After Hurricane Henry's 8-day existence, it caused $19 billion damages and 136 fatalities. Because of catastrophic damage and high amounts of casualties, the name Henry ''was retired from the naming lists and will never be used again for a tropical cyclone. It was replaced with ''Herbert ''for the 2027 Atlantic hurricane season. Tropical Storm Isabella Hurricane Jonathan Hurricane Kayline Tropical Storm Lambert Tropical Storm Madison Hurricane Norbert Hurricane Olivia Hurricane Patrick Tropical Storm Reesah Hurricane Sander Tropical Storm Tilly Tropical Depression 21 Hurricane Vivian Hurricane Walter Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2014 till:01/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/06/2014 till:13/06/2014 color:C1 text:Antallica from:01/07/2014 till:04/07/2014 color:C1 text:Brandon from:09/07/2014 till:12/07/2014 color:TS text:Cairo from:21/07/2014 till:26/07/2014 color:TS text:Daniel from:31/07/2014 till:03/08/2014 color:TS text:Elisa from:01/08/2014 till:03/08/2014 color:TD text:TD6 from:05/08/2014 till:09/08/2014 color:TS text:Ferdie barset:break from:09/08/2014 till:16/08/2014 color:C2 text:Gwendolyn from:10/08/2014 till:18/08/2014 color:C4 text:Henry from:12/08/2014 till:17/08/2014 color:TS text:Isabella from:16/08/2014 till:23/08/2014 color:C4 text:Jonathan from:20/08/2014 till:05/09/2014 color:C5 text:Kayline from:28/08/2014 till:31/08/2014 color:TS text:Lambert from:03/09/2014 till:07/09/2014 color:TS text:Madison barset:break from:04/09/2014 till:12/09/2014 color:C3 text:Norbert from:06/09/2014 till:18/09/2014 color:C4 text:Olivia from:08/09/2014 till:27/09/2014 color:C5 text:Patrick from:11/09/2014 till:16/09/2014 color:TS text:Reesah from:11/09/2014 till:30/09/2014 color:C5 text:Sander from:14/09/2014 till:19/09/2014 color:TS text:Tilly from:30/09/2014 till:02/10/2014 color:TD text:TD21 barset:break from:04/10/2014 till:08/10/2014 color:C1 text:Vivian from:19/10/2014 till:27/10/2014 color:C2 text:Walter bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November Names These were the names used in the 2021 Atlantic hurricane season except for the names, ''Garnet, Malinda, ''and ''Rosaline, ''replaced by the names, ''Gwendolyn, Madison, Reesah. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons